


Mephisto(pheles)

by HoodedAndromeda



Series: "Doctor Faustus" Modern AU [3]
Category: Doctor Faustus - Christopher Marlowe
Genre: Aldora (Good Angel), Angst, Christopher Marlowe - Freeform, Doctor Faustus Modern AU, Elizabethan Drama, Elizabethan Tragedy, Emotional pain, F/M, Feels, Flash Fiction, Gen, Grief, Mourning, Prose Poem, Short Story, good angel, kit marlowe - Freeform, mephisto - Freeform, mephistopheles - Freeform, prose poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodedAndromeda/pseuds/HoodedAndromeda
Summary: Aldora and Mephistopheles find each other again centuries after Meph's fall from grace.
Relationships: Mephistopheles/Aldora, Mephistopheles/Good Angel, Mephistopheles/Good Angel (Doctor Faustus)
Series: "Doctor Faustus" Modern AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302548
Kudos: 2





	Mephisto(pheles)

“Mephisto?”

_Mephisto. _He hasn’t heard the name in years. It sounds strange in his ears and clumsy on her tongue. Her voice is clear and strong and beautiful, notes played on a flute, but _Mephisto _makes her stutter, and it fills his chest with bile. _Mephisto _was the Destroyer of Lies. _Mephisto_ was rose-gold. _Mephisto _was loved. _Mephisto _was. He almost speaks, almost turns to see her shining face, to cry out to her, _yes, it’s me, I’m here_, but his skull is full of tar so he cannot move his head, and his throat is full of acid so he can only choke. _Mephisto _was.

He can feel her standing behind him, warm like sun on his back, soft and silver as the dawn. He knows that if he looks at her, he’ll fall. He remembers that she is beautiful, strong and bright, her body the color of pearls and her eyes like great blue mirrors. She is iridescent.

“Mephisto?” She calls again, and he can tell that her eyes are bleeding starlight because her voice is heavy with the weight of his Sins. He knows that she remembers _Mephisto. _He knows that she remembers her brother, remembers when he spoke in sonnets and when his eyes were the color of justice. She remembers when _Mephisto _would laugh and when he would cry from the joy of laughing, and when they would lay with their brothers and sisters in a heap of glittering feathers. But he knows that she also remembers that _Mephisto _is dead. She remembers the day _Mephisto _died.

He knows she remembers when Pride invaded his body, swallowing him heart-first and staining his mind with black smoke. He knows she remembers when Greed stole his eyes from his sockets and replaced them with burning coals, glowing with hatred and spinning in his skull. _Mephisto _was weak. _Mephisto _was a traitor. A traitor to his Father, to his kind. _Mephisto _was a liar. _Mephisto _was.

It burns him to try, but he tries anyway. He turns his aching body and lifts his throbbing head, and he fixes her with his charred eyes. Her presence makes the liquid Sin in his veins boil and forces steaming drops of tar from his tear-ducts. But he hasn’t seen her since the day _Mephisto _died. He's missed her, and the agony of seeing her face again buckles his knees. But all he can do is stare and sear the picture of her grief into what remains of his soul. She grieves for _Mephisto_. He reaches for her, and instinctively she reaches for him, too, but the moment the tips of her wings brush his claws he is consumed by a burst of red light and black pain, pain that burns like ice.

And he falls. He falls from the force of her love, the greatness of her Mercy, a gift from her Father. A gift that he rejected. A gift that he is unable to accept. Lying at her feet, he hears her sob. Little drops of silver starlight scald the backs of his hands, and he is thankful for the pain. He is thankful for the reminder. For a moment, he nearly forgot that _Mephisto _is dead.

“Not Mephisto,” he croaks at last, “it’s Mephistopheles now.”


End file.
